explosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgmental Clan
The Judgmental Clan is a group of users with the word 'Judgmental' in their name. They are frowned upon by the Explosm community and are regarded as shitposters. Judgmental Dick, the 'leader' and first of the clan, reformed in #4592, promising to end the fury of the shitposting. As Bitch was his alternate account, Bitch disappeared and Cunt 'committed seppuku' shortly after. The other five are unaccounted for. They are presumed to take their name from comic #4299. Judgment Day Due to #4592 being a double-day comic (a comic published on Wednesday, there is no comic on Thursday, so there are two days to write comments), Judgmental Judgmental, the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the clan, proceeded to reply to every comment, obliterating the 1,000 comment barrier and putting the comment count to 1,541. Derek supposedly deleted Judgmental Judgmental's account, but a number of other Judgmental accounts sprang up and the comment section became a battleground. By Friday, the comments had regained a bit of normality, and the Judgmentals had hardly been spotted until #4622. Judgment Day 2: 50 Shades of Judgmental'' '' In comic #4622, the Judgmentals returned. When Judgmental Dick claimed Nicholaidus the Great to be the first herald of the Judgmental Clan's return, more Judgmental accounts sprang up. Judgmental Dick posted a link to a Google Doc which included an incomplete list of Judgmentals, a list of certain users and the then-unknown password to the Judgmental accounts. When BrothrBear suggested that the password be used to login to the Judgmental accounts, The Man Himself seized the opportunity and posted a comment from Judgmental Dick's account. Nicholaidus the Great then logged in and posted comments to make it look like JD was talking to himself. He also changed the avatar to a penis for '5 minutes'. The Man Himself then pointed out that deleting accounts on Explosm is supposedly impossible, so logging in was pointless. The password to the accounts was then changed, making it impossible to log in. Two accounts remained prevalent into Friday's comic, JD and Judgmental Asshole. They made it into a game where guessing who is controlling the accounts is the goal. The Game Judgmental Asshole and Judgmental Dick created in #4622 a game where the objective is to guess who is controlling the accounts. They left behind a series of 'clues' and 'hints'. Everything known is laid out before. * The user is supposedly male. * The user has 3-5 vowels inside their name. * The user has an 'a' in their name. * The user is an alt, or has an alt. These are quite vague, considering not many genders of users are known, the prevalence of the 'a' vowel, the commonness of vowels and the fact that the Judgmental accounts seem to be an alt anyway. JA also left behind some references to popular culture in #4622 and #4623, supposedly as another clue, for example "I'll be back" from The Terminator. # SUCK A DICK DUMBSHITS: BoJack Horseman # WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB: Rick and Morty # YOU HAVE DIED OF DYSENTERY: Oregon Trail # I'LL BE BACK!!!: The Terminator Before The Terminator was referenced, Millennial Bro was blamed, as the references spelt 'B-R-O'. He had previously been in hot water for his somewhat spammy attitude and being wrongly linked to Dragon pun here. After the final reference, Nicholaidus the Great pointed out that these spell out 'B-R-O-T' in a reply to BrothrBear's comment outlining the references. BrothrBear denied all allegations, but later admitted to controlling the accounts through the use of the password on the Google Doc, but not creating them. During this time, a short-lived account named 'Judgemental Bro' appeared. All accounts again disappeared by Saturday's comic. Members Members include: * Judgmental Dick * Judgmental Bitch * Judgmental Cunt * Judgmental Asshole * lunarJudgmental * Judgemental dragon * Judgmental Judgmental * PSES Judgemental * Judgmental Drumpht * Profess Judgmental * Judgemental Bro Category:Events Category:Groups